


Two That I love

by curlysupergirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poetry, Songfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam can't pick between the two of them... why should he when he could have both of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two That I love

Adam pranced all over the stage, belting out the lyrics to his newest song. He was strutting more than he did during his performance of Strut. And his smirk was infectious. Everyone was smiling. He walked into the middle of the stage, flanked by his two loves. He smiled.

Two That I Love

Two that are truthful, two that are kind  
Two that are never far from my mind  
Two who I can count on to always be around  
Two who stick with me, through good and bad, ups and downs  
Two that I know will never be far away  
Two that will give me a hug after a long day  
Two that illuminate the world with warm light  
Two that hold me and get me through the night  
One with brown eyes and sunlit hair  
One with brown eyes which have their own flare  
Both artists in their own right  
Both partners in all of life  
Teaching me and loving me even when I’m wrong  
Watching me grow up and learning my own song  
Two that I love are so easy to see  
Two that I love are standing right in front of me


End file.
